Dash N Drop
by Sorida
Summary: A novelization of the iPod app. In the months between Easter and Christmas, Pitch has managed to store enough power for one more attack. After a mishap with a snow globe, all the presents and elves have been scattered across the globe. The Guardians must deliver the gifts and find elves, but Pitch isn't going to make it that simple.


**A/N: Another story! :D Don't worry, I'll continue working on my other one but this little guy wouldn't leave me alone! I had the score in mind when writing this, so if anyone's interested I can tell you the order the tracks go in. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Sadness, that's the first thing I remember about Christmas. When the Moon made me Jack Frost, I was confused and alone. I didn't even know what Christmas was._

_On Christmas Eve, I wandered into Burgess. I saw families and trees and so much happiness. That night, I truly smiled with everyone else. Their happiness was infectious and I couldn't help but smile with them. I peered through windows as people ate their Christmas dinners and sang Christmas songs. I smiled when I saw children hopping up and down in excitement, when a man proposed to a woman, and when gold dreamsand filled children's heads with images of stockings and candy canes. It was the first time in my life I felt true happiness._

_And then someone walked through me and I remembered._

_I was alone in the world. There was no family to celebrate Christmas with, nobody to give or receive presents from. So I returned to my lake and thought about the family I could never have. Tears fell onto the ice and my smile was gone. It was the last time in my life that I felt true happiness._

_Three hundred years alone hasn't done much to ease the blow. I was alone and scared for so long, hiding under laughter and fun. I needed to be strong and I didn't understand why. Who was I trying to prove myself to? Why was I tricking myself into believing that I had a family somewhere out there?_

_But now I have a family, a stubborn family, who is determined to make this Christmas one to remember. They're determined to set things right after three hundred years of neglect. They want to make this the best Christmas ever._

_If everything goes according to plan, that is. And so far, things are going quite the opposite._

_Yep, that's just my luck._

* * *

Frost crawled up the brick walls of an apartment building coupled by youthful laughter. The Wind chortled and twirled alongside its mischief maker. It swept through open windows, scattering papers and anything light enough for it to grasp was tossed about mercilessly in the air. Nearly a dozen rooms were soon filled with shouting voices and chaotic scrambling to keep paper indoors.

With a chuckle, Jack grabbed onto Big Ben's spire. Shielding his eyes from the mid-afternoon sun, he looked over the snow-covered city. The Wind tussled with his messy white hair and his smile grew. He spun around a little on his precarious perch with a laugh. Twirling his staff in an outstretched hand, he summoned storm clouds. In the morning, they would release light flurries on London. It would be a white Christmas.

_Christmas..._

Jack's smile faltered before returning full force, a devilish glint in his sky blue eyes. Maybe he should return to Burgess and give them a snow war to remember. After all, it was Christmas Eve day. He still had time before North's flight.

"Hey Wind," he shouted. A strong breeze, coupled with a few flurries, immediately responded. Jack let the Wind caress his face for a second before yelling, "Take me home!" He didn't have to wait as a strong gust pushed him off the spire and shoved him through the clouds.

Jack closed his eyes in bliss. He loved the feeling of flying, the freedom of flight. Passing over the Atlantic Ocean, he dove towards the water. Tilting, he let a hand run through the swaying liquid. It froze on contact, sending up a spraying of ice behind Jack as he flew. The sound of waves breaking caught his attention.

A pod of dolphins appeared to his right. One jumped over the waves and released a spray of seawater from its blowhole. Jack laughed as the droplets hit his face. When another dolphin rose, he stroked its head affectionately before returning to his place above the clouds. He watched as the sun began to rise over the east coast of the USA. With a smile, he descended through the cloud layers and landed on his lake. There was still snow on the ground from the last time he visited. Waving his shepherd's crook, he called more clouds into the area. Hopefully, his storm would sweep upwards and through Canada. There would be a white Christmas for every kid in the Northern Hemisphere.

_Christmas..._

Jack looked around the lake as the sun cast its rays on the clearing. He remembered hundreds of lonely Christmas Eve nights, the sadness and emptiness that filled his heart. He never had anyone to celebrate with, no companion in his isolation. But this year, this year would be different because he was a Guardian. North had invited them all to the North Pole to celebrate. But still...

Would this celebration make up for three hundred years alone?

A branch snapped somewhere on the outskirts of the lake. Startled, Jack jumped into a defensive position. Staff extended to the trees, he tightened his grip around the worn wood and walked a few steps backwards.

"Hello?" he called out. He began berating himself. "Come on Jack, get a grip," he mumbled. "It was probably a squirrel or something. There's nothing to be worried about."

Just as he finished the sentence, something burst out of the shadows with a whinny. Without hesitation, Jack shot a beam of frost at the nightmare. It dissipated into a familiar mix of nightmare sand and ice. Unbeknownst to Jack, similar attacks occurred in every Guardian's domain.

A bat screeched through the Tooth Palace, causing minor confusion among the mini fairies until Tooth slashed it with her wings. As the nightmare sand fell through the clouds, she couldn't help but worry.

A swirling mass of nightmare sand appeared within the clouds. With the flick of a whip, it was quickly converted back into golden dreamsand. Sandy pondered over the occurrence, scratching the side of his head as a question mark appeared above his wild hair.

Eggs dashed around in a frenzied state as the clomping of hooves echoed down the Warren's tunnel system. One egg tripped, flailing its legs in terror as the nightmare descended upon it. Right before the horse could smash it, a boomerang sliced through the air. The nightmare sand lost its form upon contact, spilling across the lush green grass. The egg let out a sigh of relief as Bunny caught his boomerang in an outstretched paw. "Ya ain't gettin' my googies, Pitch," he muttered. Behind the shock and anger of having his warren invaded, he wondered how a nightmare worked its way into his Warren.

An elf carefully managed its precarious stack of presents. Its tongue stuck out of the corner of its mouth in concentration, trying not to fall over. North always assigned his elves to present storage on Christmas Eve day. The yetis were making last minute preparations and North needed all the help he could get. The elves didn't mind lending a hand, especially since it meant a plethora of cookies for them later.

A tendril of black sand carefully set a snow globe on the tall present pile. The elf didn't notice as it was unable to actually see over the top of the stack...or underneath it.

Disguised as a tiny wooden car, nightmare sand crept beneath the elf's outstretched foot. The small creature tried to take another step, but the rounded surface of the car caused it to trip. Presents flew as the elf roughly landed on its back. To make matters worse, the presents fell on top of the unfortunate little guy. It could only watch as the snow globe shattered on the wood floor and exploded in a blinding light. Without a proper destination, the portal kept changing locations at random. New York City appeared, and then Boston, then Moscow and a myriad of other cities and countries. The elves tried to save presents while resisting the portal's pull, but their efforts were futile. One by one, both elves and presents were whisked away.

A shocked yeti stood in the doorway of the storeroom. He could only watch as the last of the room's occupants were sucked through the portal and disappeared in a bright flash of light. Before his shock could turn into panic, the yeti made his way to Nicholas St. North.

North was overseeing production in the workshop, making last minute adjustments to the toys and present wrapping. The yeti made his way past his fellow workers. "Yes, wrap in green!" North exclaimed with enthusiasm. He always loved Christmas. The yeti, upon seeing the ecstatic Guardian, sighed and tapped his broad shoulder. "Phil? What do you want? Is almost time for Christmas, no?"

Phil knew he didn't have time to explain, so he grabbed North by the arm and dragged him to the now empty storeroom. "Phil, what is meaning of this? I have much to do!" Ignoring the man's protests, Phil continued his journey and slammed the door open. Presenting the room with a fuzzy arm, he pushed North past the doorframe.

"What happened?" he asked, walking past Phil towards the Globe Room. The yeti followed, uttering some grunts incoherent to all but the Guardian of Wonder. "Elves and presents are gone? That was storage for USA, Europe and Asia! Other rooms are alright, no?" Phil nodded. "Good, makes situation much more manageable."

The two arrived before the globe. Its small, golden lights were flickering lazily as the orb spun on its axis. The children still believed, so everything would be ok. Now, North would have to focus on gathering the lost presents and delivering them to the kids.

Suddenly, a large shadow fell over the room. Phil gasped in surprise as a small nightmare barreled into him. Before it could do any major damage, the yeti smashed it into the floorboards. Nightmare sand scattered from the impact point. Phil shot North a bewildered look as more sand began flooding in from the darkened corners of the room.

"This is not looking good…" North mumbled. Without hesitation, he grabbed the handle of the large hexagonal button. With a mighty thrust downwards, the Northern Lights were sent across the skies of the world.

Warily, Jack poked at the sickly combination of black sand and ice. Why would a nightmare attack him now? They'd defeated Pitch, didn't they? "So…why'd you come here?" Jack whispered. The wind ruffled his hair, swirling around his head to get his attention. The winter spirit looked up and his eyes widened as the Northern Lights passed over his lake. "Wind, take me to the North Pole!" With a strong gust, he was zooming towards Santoff Clausen.

Baby Tooth zipped across the palace, desperate to get to her mother figure. Squeaking, she pushed her way through her siblings and finally reached Tooth. "Incisor at 420 Burbank Street in Massachusetts! Baby Tooth, what are you doing here? Premolar on 42nd Street!" Baby Tooth chirped and pointed to the sky. Violet eyes widened in concern before Tooth flew off towards the North Pole. A few surprised twitters filled the air when Baby Tooth took off right behind her leader.

Sandy was carefully running the black sand through his small hands when a blue blur whizzed by his dreamsand cloud. The wind rushed by his ears, whispering a soft message. His golden eyes followed the direction of the youngest Guardian and found the signal in the sky. Rising his arms, the Sandman erected his familiar airplane. Quickly adjusting his aviator goggles, he took off through the clouds in Jack's wake.

Bunnymund dashed through his tunnels, a feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach. If North launched the Northern Lights this close to Christmas, it meant that something was really wrong. Bounding from left to right, he finally opened a hole close to the workshop. Despite the numerous excursions to and from the North Pole, he would never get used to that initial shock of cold air that greeted him. "Crikey, it's always too bloody cold!" he shouted as he ran across the tundra. After a few seconds, he burst through the doors of Santoff Clausen.

"Hey kangaroo, what took so long?" Jack greeted with a smirk before blasting a nightmare with ice.

"Unlike you, I had a few things to take care of first," Bunny replied, throwing a boomerang past Jack's blindside. It whipped around the room, cutting through nightmare after nightmare. As it zoomed past a window, Sandy entered the fray. Upon seeing the chaos, his golden whips formed. Toothiana flitted above his head, slashing through nightmares with her wings and a sword borrowed from North. North himself was fighting next to the globe.

"Hello Jack, hello Bunny!" Tooth shouted as she flew by the two. Jack and Bunny were back-to-back as nightmares surrounded them.

"Hey Tooth!" Jack yelled back, sending a wave of ice towards the horses tailing Tooth. She smiled in thanks and continued her flight around the room.

"Well, isn't this sweet? All the Guardians together for a Christmas celebration…" The nightmares disappeared, dissolving into sand that fell through cracks in the wood floor. All eyes darted around the area, searching for the source of the voice.

"Pitch, you coward!" Bunny yelled, one boomerang drawn threateningly in his paw. "Show yourself!"

"What do you want?" Tooth snarled, raising her saber in preparation for an attack.

"What do I want? You already know that. I won't regale you in the boring details," Pitch replied smoothly. Jack tightened the grip on his staff and faced the globe. "But I might as well give you a preview of what's to come. Don't try to kill me over this cliffhanger." A soft click reverberated through the silence.

Every head flew towards the globe as, continent by continent, the lights went out. Sandy's eyes narrowed in concentration and anger as he launched a golden whip towards the globe. He pulled it back just as quickly with a bewildered Pitch ensnared in its grip. The image of a fist punching a hand appeared above Sandy's head. Before he could actually do any bodily harm to the Boogeyman, Pitch dissipated into the shadows. With a frustrated huff, Sandy crossed his arms over his chest. He never got to have fun anymore!

As the Globe Room returned to its former brightness, the Guardians gathered around the now dead globe. The large sphere had stopped spinning and not a light was left glowing. Tooth fluttered around the replica planet with a critical eye. "Don't worry guys," she said. "It's just shut down. The children still believe."

"They won't for long," North commented. "Presents are scattered and elves are gone! Christmas flight begins in one hour!" A question mark materialized over Sandy's head. "Stray snow globe activated and sent presents everywhere!" To emphasize his point, North spread his arms out to represent the vast area. "Now, I must collect _and_ deliver. I have no time and many children will stop believing if no presents are under tree!"

"Whoa North, relax," Jack responded, placing a pale hand on the larger man's shoulder. "We'll think of something." Tooth's face lit up.

"We'll help you get the presents back!" she exclaimed happily. "It'll be just like collecting teeth! Which reminds me, Baby Tooth! Molar at 167 Converse Street!" Baby Tooth gave an affirmative chirp and flew off. A large smile grew on North's face.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? To the sleigh!" he shouted with a clap. Bunny's face automatically paled.

"This is gonna be a long night…" he mumbled. Jack ruffled the fur on his head.

"Cheer up Cottontail," he said. "I think North's done some modifications since Easter." A devilish smirk crossed Jack's face. "Who knows, maybe he'll let me drive for a bit. I've had a few lessons." Bunny groaned and face palmed.

"Bloody fantastic…"

* * *

**A/N: Awe, poor Bunny. Jack actually has a good chance of piloting the sleigh. ;) Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
